lesserimmortalsfandomcom-20200213-history
Naga
The Naga are a powerful race of Lesser Immortals that live mostly in and around water. Unlike the others of the Lesser Immortals, they like to spend more time in their Naga bodies than in human form. They are also further classified in female and male forms as they are different. They are very avid swimmers and have a seperate society hidden underwater, Atlantis. =Genders= The Naga are both males and females. As well as being infecting a human, they also can procreate newborns. Males Male Naga are powerful brutes who have extremely tough hides, which are almost impenetrable. They can lift things several times their body weights and size. However they are also dumber than the females. Roles Naga Males serve as the Military Generals during warfare, as well as mostly all the infantry and troops. They also serve as the guards of the cities. They also serve as jailers, and as servants of the females. They do most of the grunt work. Females Female Naga are very swift and agile, and have more of a skin-like tone of scales. They are cunning and tactile. They are much weaker than the male Naga however. Roles Naga Females serve as leaders of the Naga societies. Commanding the Male Naga to do stuff. They serve as heads of government, as well as heads of Naga families. They also cook very well. They are great strategist and often oversee the Military Generals and give them battle plans and tactics. =Society= The Naga have an underwater world they call Nagana. Their capital city is Atlantis They have a language known as Nagaki, which every Naga can speak. Most Naga stay their entire lives underwater, thus they stay out of human form most of the time. Except when they go on land to do activities and other missions. War It is rumored that the Naga are planning a war against the Human race, as most of the coast lines are full of Naga in their human forms. They are not that technologically advanced. However the Naga use staffs and giant blades which are to heavy for any mortal to lift. =Attributes= Strong Swimmers Male Ultra-Strength Tough Hides Female Super Agility High Intellect Transmorph Transmorph takes around 13 seconds. Scaled Humanoid with a tail and fins. How to become a Naga 1. To be born as a Naga. 2. To drink Naga blood. =Hierarchy= The Naga society acts half like a Dictatorship and half like a Monarchy. The Monarchy side is the Citizen side. Every citizen follows the laws set by the Naga Queen, the Citizen General, and the Governats. The Dictatorship side is the Military side. Every military personal follows the rules set by the Naga Chieften, and the Military General Leadership The Naga Queen is the central authority and ruling body of the Naga. The Citizen General and the Governats set rules and regulations and command smaller sections. The Naga Chieftain is the central Military command and authority. The Military Generals command smaller amounts of troops. The Royal Guard are specially trained Naga Brutes who protect the leaders and important figures in the Naga society. Ranks 1. Naga Queen; Female 2. Naga Chieftain; Male 3. Military/Citizen General; Male/Female 4. Royal Guard; Male 5. Governat; Female 6. Brute; Male 7. Socialite; Male/Female Command Everybody follows the rules and laws set by the Naga Queen and Chieftain. However as they cannot rule over every square inch of area they own, they have Military and Citizen Generals help them out. Category:Lesser Immortal